The Hidden Love Revealed
by panicromance
Summary: Raven pins for Alexander to return. But when a date she dreaded with Trevor goes well what will she do next? Will she fall for Trevor? Or stay faithful to her vampire love.
1. Gone

Alexander, my one and only true love, gone. My vampire boyfriend already vanished.

I walk up to the Mansion on Benson hill. I stopped at the front gate looking at the once again abandoned mansion. Slowly I opened the rusty gate and made my way towards the house.

I walked around the side looking for the window I snuck in many times previously. I walked upstairs and looked around at the cobwebs and the emptiness. Alexander Sterling was truly gone. I

I left the mansion even more broken than I had when I came. I got home and walked right past my mom and up to my room where I took out the note Alexander left me. Then, I did something I didn't think I'd ever do, I threw it away. I climbed under my covers and dreamt of Alexander living is Underworld life without me.

The next morning I got ready for school in a daze. Becky arrived at the same time as always. Back to the way things were before. No more exciting nights with my vampire boyfriend to get me through the terribly long and boring school day.

I opened my locker and got out my books I needed for school when I heard the voice of an unbearably familiar voice.

"Hey, Monster Girl! I heard your little vampire boyfriend left town for good!" My nemesis Trevor already making my day horrible and it wasn't even homeroom yet. I was in no mood to deal with him, not today.

I ignored him, which only egged him on even more. Slamming my locker shut I started my way towards homeroom.

"What's wrong Monster Girl? Are you upset he didn't at least bite you before he left?" Trevor just kept hitting every delicate spot I had. Whether he was aware of it I'm not sure, but lets hope not.

"Back off Trevor, your just made I'd rather spend my time dying my hair blonde and getting my nails done that with you." I spat back at him. It was common knowledge that I would never dye blonde or get my nails done.

" Whatever Monster Girl. One day, you'll come begging for me." The way he said it was so confident it almost made me believe him.

" There's a better chance of my becoming a cheerleader." My snide comment got him to back off. Trevor gave me his most charming and walked away.

With a sigh I walked into homeroom moments before the bell rang. The rest of the day I dazed in and out and didn't really pay attention. I spent my time doodling "Raven Sterling" in various fonts and styles. I daydreamed about Alexander coming and whisking my off and turning me into a vampire an eternally living in the dark together. We slept the day away in a coffin together and spent the night going on romantic walks through the woods and having picnics in the cemetery.

On my way home Becky pestered me into having a girls night. I went to my house and gather my Hello Batty pillow and some Marilyn Mason pajamas. I left a note on the counter for my mom telling her where I would be.

We spent the night talking about Matt and Becky mostly. I didn't mind because it kept the conversation of Alexander. Occasionally she'd ask if I missed him or why he left in the first place. I was desperate to confide in someone but how could I really explain it without revealing what Alexander was. By the time Becky had fallen asleep I had almost gone through the night without once being deeply sad about Alexander.

When we woke up in the morning Becky's mom had made us a huge breakfast with bacon, eggs, pancakes and so much more. Becky was very quite throughout all this despite my questions about her and Matt which normally got her going.

When she drove me home she finally cracked her silence and when she did it was very unpleasant.

" I think you should go out. Alexander shouldn't have just left. You deserve someone who will stick around and love you for you."

" He did love me for me. He was just trying to protect me." The moment I said it was regretted it.

"Protect you? Protect you from what?" Becky didn't seem like she was going to give up easily.

" Oh, that's just what he said. It was probably just some excuse. You know how guys are." I quickly answered hoping to halt the conversation there.

" I'm sorry. You should go on a double date with me and Matt!" Becky suddenly announced.

"And who is gonna be my date? No one around her even likes me, let alone wants to go on a date with me." I answered sourly.

"Well…you know Trevor has asked you to go out with him." Becky trailed off, more than likely scared of my reaction.

"As a joke! As a way to harass me! He doesn't mean it. We hate each other." There was no way I would EVER go anywhere with that soccer snob.

"Oh, ok. Well, I just thought it might be fun. We never got to with Alexander cause I just barely started dating Matt before he left…But it's fine. I get it." Becky seemed so sad I couldn't stand it.

"You know I want to Becky, but I don't have a date." I sad u

* * *

nsurely. I knew Trevor would go, but only to bug me.

"It's fine. Maybe some other time…" She sounded so hurt.

I didn't think before I talked. I was just willing to say anything to get my one and only friend to stop being so sad.

"Ok, I'll go."

"Really! Oh, Raven this will be great! You can come over and we'll get ready together and it'll be just like we always talked about!" Becky was so happy then I couldn't bare to tell ruin it. So I put on a smile and gave her a hug before getting out and going inside my house.

A sudden thought came to me. How was I going to ask Trevor out? I couldn't tell him is was against my will or he wouldn't go. This was going to be terrible. He's gonna think I like him. He's going to make this a huge deal. I'll never live it down. Just then I thought of how happy Becky was.

I had to do this. For Becky, my best friend.


	2. The Question

The next morning I took a little extra time getting ready knowing it will possibly make it easier to talk to Trevor about the "date".

When Becky picked me up she noticed that I was a little more dressed up that normal.

"Well, it looks like your dressed to impress. Is it for Trevor?" Becky asked with a lovey dovey look in her eyes.

I couldn't tell her why I really did. "Oh, yeah. I just figured it wouldn't hurt." I said feeling kinda bad about lying.

"You don't have to worry about that! Trevor has been after you for a long time! I notice the way he looks at you. He is totally into you."

I was tempted to tell her that the only way he looked at me was with laughter, but I didn't.

" Yeah he has the most gorgeous green eyes." I was shocked to find out that I said that truthfully.

We were now at the school heading for our lockers.

"I'm sorry but I told Matt I'd meet him as his car." And with that she was gone.

I opened my locker thinking of how to ask Trevor "out". I didn't want him to think I liked him, but that's the only way he'd say yes. I was still thinking about this when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

" Hey Monster Girl, got a minute. I wanted to ask you how a vampire…" I cut him off.

" Will you go on a double date with me and Matt and Becky." I said it in a rush and quietly enough no one else heard. I realized that I should be trying to act shy sense I was suppose to like him. Afterwards I can just tell Becky I didn't really feel anything.

Trevor stood there momentarily shocked. Then he got a mischievous smile on his face.

"What was that? You want to go on a date with me? I am the soccer snob remember?" Trevor wasn't making this easy. I suspected as much.

"Your right it was a bad idea. Forget it." I slammed my locker and started to walk away.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Trevor called to me still sounding obnoxious. I smirked almost proud of myself for knowing him well enough that I knew walking away would work. The rest of the day I spent talking to Becky in-between classes, trying to fill her in on the play by play on how I asked Trevor out. I sweetened it up a bit for her.

On the way home Becky talked to me all about how the date was going to go and what we should wear and how much fun we were going to have. I didn't really pay attention but with Becky all I had to do was nod and add in some "Mhmm's" and "Yeah's" where it is was needed.

That night I told my mother about my double date. To say the least she was overjoyed. A little shocked too that her Goth daughter had a date with a soccer snob, though she'd never admit it.

" I can't believe it! You going out on a date with Trevor! I mean I can believe it you're a beautiful girl but he's not really your type…" I'm sure she kept talking but I didn't listen, instead I daydreamed about Alexander coming back. And all through dinner the only thing I could think about was him.

The next morning I woke up wandering how the days events would take place. Since Trevor and I had a "date" tonight I wasn't sure how that would change our normal pattern. Becky picked me up and rambled on once again about the date taking place that very night. After school I was heading over to Becky's to get ready. I still wasn't sure what I was wearing. I didn't wanna look like I cared but then again I wanted to look good. And I'm sure it'll take years just deciding on what Becky was wearing.

When I arrived at school I went through my normal routine waiting to see what happened next. When I shut my locker door the very soccer snob I had a date with tonight was standing on the other side.

" So my Monster Girl, are you ready for our little date tonight?" Trevor was going to get as much out of this as he could.

"Your Monster Girl? I don't think so." I replied laughing in his face.

" Tonight you are. See you then. I'll pick you up at Becky's." He replied sounding so sure of himself. I wondered how he knew I'd be at Becky's. Matt must've told him.

The rest of the day was a blur. I slept through most my classes because I couldn't sleep most nights due to my dreams of Alexander without me. Becky and I headed to my house while I grabbed my choices of what to wear tonight and headed over to Becky's house for the final decisions.

Becky tried on her whole closet it seemed but finally settled on a short skirt with leggings and a pink blouse. Even if it wasn't my style she still looked pretty.

I eventually settled on a red and black corset top, a black mini skirt with fishnet leggings and my combat boots. I could tell Becky would have loved to play Barbie with me and make me into a prep but she still seemed genuinely happy about the date. With that we finished our make up. Mine many shades darker than Becky's. Becky had her hair in curlers and took it out and it fell around her face so perfectly she couldn't have planned it better.

I however just brushed my waist length hair and let it be.

It was 6:45 and the boys would probably arrive early. Becky and I did a quick touch up and headed to the living room to wait. At about 6:55 we heard to cars pull into the drive way. Terrific, I'd have to be alone with Trevor. Both Trevor and Matt got out and came to the door. Becky answered it and gave Matt a quick kiss and said hello to Becky and they were off to the car already. That left me alone with Trevor. Joy.


	3. Dinner at the Diner

**The next morning I took a little extra time getting ready knowing it will possibly make it easier to talk to Trevor about the "date".**

**When Becky picked me up she noticed that I was a little more dressed up that normal.**

"**Well, it looks like your dressed to impress. Is it for Trevor?" Becky asked with a lovey dovey look in her eyes. **

**I couldn't tell her why I really did. "Oh, yeah. I just figured it wouldn't hurt." I said feeling kinda bad about lying.**

"**You don't have to worry about that! Trevor has been after you for a long time! I notice the way he looks at you. He is totally into you." **

**I was tempted to tell her that the only way he looked at me was with laughter, but I didn't.**

" **Yeah he has the most gorgeous green eyes." I was shocked to find out that I said that truthfully.**

**We were now at the school heading for our lockers. **

"**I'm sorry but I told Matt I'd meet him as his car." And with that she was gone.**

**I opened my locker thinking of how to ask Trevor "out". I didn't want him to think I liked him, but that's the only way he'd say yes. I was still thinking about this when I felt a tap on my shoulder.**

" **Hey Monster Girl, got a minute. I wanted to ask you how a vampire…" I cut him off.**

" **Will you go on a double date with me and Matt and Becky." I said it in a rush and quietly enough no one else heard. I realized that I should be trying to act shy sense I was suppose to like him. Afterwards I can just tell Becky I didn't really feel anything.**

**Trevor stood there momentarily shocked. Then he got a mischievous smile on his face.**

"**What was that? You want to go on a date with me? I am the soccer snob remember?" Trevor wasn't making this easy. I suspected as much.**

"**Your right it was a bad idea. Forget it." I slammed my locker and started to walk away.**

"**I'll pick you up at seven." Trevor called to me still sounding obnoxious. I smirked almost proud of myself for knowing him well enough that I knew walking away would work. The rest of the day I spent talking to Becky in-between classes, trying to fill her in on the play by play on how I asked Trevor out. I sweetened it up a bit for her.**

**On the way home Becky talked to me all about how the date was going to go and what we should wear and how much fun we were going to have. I didn't really pay attention but with Becky all I had to do was nod and add in some "Mhmm's" and "Yeah's" where it is was needed.**

**That night I told my mother about my double date. To say the least she was overjoyed. A little shocked too that her Goth daughter had a date with a soccer snob, though she'd never admit it. **

" **I can't believe it! You going out on a date with Trevor! I mean I can believe it you're a beautiful girl but he's not really your type…" I'm sure she kept talking but I didn't listen, instead I daydreamed about Alexander coming back. And all through dinner the only thing I could think about was him.**

**The next morning I woke up wandering how the days events would take place. Since Trevor and I had a "date" tonight I wasn't sure how that would change our normal pattern. Becky picked me up and rambled on once again about the date taking place that very night. After school I was heading over to Becky's to get ready. I still wasn't sure what I was wearing. I didn't wanna look like I cared but then again I wanted to look good. And I'm sure it'll take years just deciding on what Becky was wearing. **

**When I arrived at school I went through my normal routine waiting to see what happened next. When I shut my locker door the very soccer snob I had a date with tonight was standing on the other side.**

" **So my Monster Girl, are you ready for our little date tonight?" Trevor was going to get as much out of this as he could.**

"**Your Monster Girl? I don't think so." I replied laughing in his face.**

" **Tonight you are. See you then. I'll pick you up at Becky's." He replied sounding so sure of himself. I wondered how he knew I'd be at Becky's. Matt must've told him. **

**The rest of the day was a blur. I slept through most my classes because I couldn't sleep most nights due to my dreams of Alexander without me. Becky and I headed to my house while I grabbed my choices of what to wear tonight and headed over to Becky's house for the final decisions. **

**Becky tried on her whole closet it seemed but finally settled on a short skirt with leggings and a pink blouse. Even if it wasn't my style she still looked pretty.**

**I eventually settled on a red and black corset top, a black mini skirt with fishnet leggings and my combat boots. I could tell Becky would have loved to play Barbie with me and make me into a prep but she still seemed genuinely happy about the date. With that we finished our make up. Mine many shades darker than Becky's. Becky had her hair in curlers and took it out and it fell around her face so perfectly she couldn't have planned it better. **

**I however just brushed my waist length hair and let it be. **

**It was 6:45 and the boys would probably arrive early. Becky and I did a quick touch up and headed to the living room to wait. At about 6:55 we heard to cars pull into the drive way. Terrific, I'd have to be alone with Trevor. Both Trevor and Matt got out and came to the door. Becky answered it and gave Matt a quick kiss and said hello to Becky and they were off to the car already. That left me alone with Trevor. Joy. **

**I was shocked when he opened the car door for me. He must just be putting on a show. God this was going to be a nightmare. And that is not a good thing in this case. He got in the car and headed down the road, neither of us said anything. It wasn't really an awkward silence, just unusual considering we were normally fighting whenever we were near each other. I tried to look out the window and act preoccupied by something. Finally Trevor broke the silence.**

"**You look nice." **

**I stared at him in disbelief for a moment. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. We could be civil with each other. It couldn't be that hard.**

"**Oh, thank you. You look good, too." I said trying not to giggle. What were we going to talk about next? The weather? The very idea of discussing something with Trevor rationally was enough to make anyone laugh.**

" **So where do you want to eat?" Trevor asked. **

"**Shouldn't we have had this conversation with Becky and Matt?" I commented. **

"**We are eating separately then going put putting together. Becky said they wanted to go to some place, I forget the name, that you don't like so I said we'd meet them later. Is that okay?" I wasn't sure if Trevor was really asking me if it was ok, or just being a jerk. Mentally my head screamed no it is certainly not okay. But my mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own lately.**

"**Uh, sure, yeah, it's fine." I said sinking down in my seat.**

"**Where did you want to eat?" Trevor asked me again.**

"**Oh, well anywhere is fine. Whatever you want." I said. No place was going to help this awkward evening. **

"**Ok, well there is a milkshake place that has cheeseburgers and fries and stuff. Even Monster Girls like fries don't they?" Trevor teased. But it wasn't in his normal voice. It almost sounded like he was just joking to be funny.**

"**Yeah, ok." I said shortly. Whether or not he was being nice I wasn't going to forget all the crap he's done since kindergarten. **

"**Listen Rave," I think that was the first time he's said my name in eight years. "I know we don't really get along, and I'm still trying to figure out why you asked me out on this date, but we can least try to have fun. Unless you want to be miserable all evening." **

**This shocked me. Trevor, my nemesis Trevor, was trying to be nice to me.**

"**Oh, yeah, of course." I stuttered. **

" **Ok then." He said pulling into a diner. He got out the car and as I gathered up my things Trevor walked around the car and opened my door for me. That's the second time this evening. Who knew Trevor could be a gentleman. Alexander was much better than him. I pushed that thought aside though, determined to not have a awful evening.**

**I muttered a quick thanks to him and started walking towards the diner. He jumped in front of me to open the door. I was surprised and accidentally tripped over his foot and fell. Great, so much for having a good evening.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry." Trevor apologized. Wait, Trevor apologized to me. Me, his enemy. This was going to be a strange night.**

"**Whatever." I mumbled and walked through the door.**

**Just as we took our seats I heard Trevor's cell phone ring. Figures, he can't even turn it off for a date. Not that it's a real date, but he didn't know that. Did he?**

**He looked at the color idea and answered is. He said a quick hello and an ok then handed the phone for me. Who on earth would call me on Trevors cell phone. Barely anyone knows I'm with him. Besides everyone in here who is staring at us with open shock.**

"**Hello?" I said timidly.**

"**Raven! It's Becky! I'm sorry were not with you but Trevor asked us if you guys could eat separately and its not like I was going to say no! I'm so happy for you. He must really like you, huh? Oh, I hope it's ok. But Matt told me not to tell you, but I just had to. Ok well I'll let you get back to your date. See you later!" She said and then the line went dead.**

**So Trevor asked for us to eat separately. That was odd. Maybe he just wanted to be able to make fun of me. I confronted him. I'm not known to hold my tongue.**

"**Why did you ask Becky if we could eat separately?" I said in a fairly harsh tone. He looked shocked for a moment then recovered.**

"**Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you." Trevor sneered, clearly not meaning it.**

"**Oh, sure, you just decided hey, maybe me and my enemy should just go eat alone for fun. You're a soccer snob, there is a reason behind taking out a Monster Girl. What did you do it on a bet?" I said accusingly.**

" **I would never do that." Trevor said and he almost sounded sincere and maybe…hurt?**

"**Well you could've fooled me." I said, but my tone had changed. I almost felt bad. I said almost.**

"**Maybe we should just leave." Trevor said. **

"**Whatever you want." I said shortly.**

"**It's not what I want. Its obviously what you want though. I forgot, Monster Girls don't know when to be nice." Trevor said. I winced.**

" **Yeah, calling me Monster Girl really makes me want to believe you." I said, trying to turn this on him.**

"**Whatever."**

**Just then a waitress came up and gave me a look but then went back to her preppy smile.**

" **And what can I get you to cuties?" The waitress asked.**

" **I want a strawberry milkshake and a cheeseburger." Trevor said. Obviously we weren't leaving. The waitress turned to me. **

"**And for you sweetie?" The waitress seemed almost unable to call this girl decked out in all black sweetie.**

"**Umm, vanilla milkshake and some fries, please." At least I have manners, Trevor didn't even say thank you. The waitress smiled and walked away. A heavy silence fell between Trevor and I. He was staring out the window, but I'm not sure at what. For the first time that evening I really noticed how much more dressed up he was. He had on some really expensive looking khakis with brown church shoes on. His shirt was a button up polo with a white t-shirt underneath. He looked…really good. For a soccer snob that is.**

**The waitress came and delivered our food and milkshakes and left the bill on the table. I think even she noticed the tension between us. I started drinking my milkshake aimlessly and then all the sudden Trevor spoke up again. **

"**Is it good?" He asked. I looked up startled up quickly recovered.**

"**Oh, um, yeah, it's very good." I replied.**

"**That's good." Noticing he was actually trying to start a conversation I tried to help out.**

"**And yours?" I asked.**

"**Good, the cheeseburger is a little greasy but it's good." He said.**

"**That's good." We sat there and finished our meals in silence. We started to walk to the cashier and I started to pull out my money when someone's hand stopped me.**

"**We're on a date. I pay for your meal and your put put." Trevor proceeded to leave a seven dollar tip for the waitress and then pay the bill. A seven dollar tip? Isn't that a lot more than normal? Maybe he was just trying to apologize for me and my gothness. Pff, figures, stupid soccer snob. **

**We walked out to his car and he once again opened all the doors for me. When we got in the car he didn't start it but instead he turned towards me.**

"**Listen, if you want me to take you home I will. I don't want to but I will. I'd much rather to go with Becky and Matt and have a good time. I know you think I'm a soccer snob, but that doesn't mean I'm a horrible person." He finished and looked at me and for once in my life, I felt concerned about how I looked in front of Trevor. Something was seriously wrong with me. But the truth was, he looked so vulnerable right then and there I couldn't say take me home. I didn't even want to go home. **

"**No, I want to go put putting," I said quietly. **

"**Ok then, put putting it is." And after he said that Trevor flashed me a smile. A true, beautiful smile.**


	4. The last half of this not so double date

**This is my first story and I never realized how good it would feel to get good reviews =). Normally I have a new chapter every day, or every other day, so check in often!**

When we pulled into the golf course Matt and Becky were waiting for us by Matt's car. When Becky saw me she ran up and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear:

"We are so lucky, Trevor and Matt are the best." I just laughed and hugged her back.

We walked up to the counter and ordered four clubs and four balls. Trevor paid for me and Matt paid for Becky. Alexander would've paid for all of us. I quickly brushed that thought aside. Alexander is gone, and he's not coming back.

"Raven which course do you want to take?" This question came from Trevor.

"Umm, does it matter?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound mean, I honestly didn't know.

"Kind of. Some are harder some aren't." Just as he said that I had the image of Trevor putting his arms around me trying to teach me how to get the ball into the hole like in all the movies. I pushed that thought aside as well. I must've eaten something weird.

"Raven, Matt and I are going on the hard golf course. We can stay with you on the easy one…but Matt and I are kinda good cause we come here a lot." Becky would definitely stay with me if I asked her too, but she seemed as though she would be bored on the easy course.

"Err, no it's totally fine go ahead. Besides this one has a haunted house. That's more my thing that yours." I said that last part with what I hoped sounded like a genuine laugh. Once again I was stuck with Trevor but at least this time Becky would be near by. Or would Trevor go with them?

"You can go with them you know." I said to Trevor. Somewhere in the back of my clearly insane head I hoped the Trevor would stay with me.

"Nope. I can't miss this big of an opportunity to laugh at you. Plus, what kind of date would I be if I did." Trevor said the first part without his normal menace. He seemed like he really wanted to stay. Maybe there was something in those shakes. We were seriously acting weird.

"Ok, let's get going then." I started toward the beginning of the golf course. It took me two times to get it in the hole. It took Trevor once. This pattern seemed to be reoccurring at every hole. Finally exasperated I looked at him and said:

"How on Earth do you get them all in on one shot?" I said kind of annoyed at his skill. Stupid soccer snob, he's good at everything. But that very same soccer snob got dressed up for me, opened doors for me, bought me dinner and put put, and stayed with me on the boring course. I am never going to have one of those milkshakes again. It were messing with my head.

"It's all in the wrist." He said through a smile.

"Well I have wrists to and they aren't doing me any good." I sounded like a little kid whining. I'm surprised I didn't stop my feet next.

"Well, I guess it's about aim too. Since I'm a soccer player it might help. Since I have to kick the soccer ball into a net and everything." He didn't sound boastful, just thoughtful.

"I guess." I mumbled and set up for another try at the course. Just when I was about to hit it Trevor spoke up. I jumped a little, I hadn't expected him to say anything.

"See your holding the club at the wrong angle. And wait a minute. Did I scare Monster Girl? The one who plays in graveyards and wants to be a vampire." Trevor finished. Of course he couldn't just let it go. We were enemies after all. A milkshake could never change that.

"You did not scare me. You never will." I said with an uppity town.

"Oh really?" He said. His voice was low. It sounded like he took what I meant challenging but I ignored it.

"Yes, really."

"We'll see about that." What did he mean by that?

The rest of the night I spent trying to watch out for any attempt of Trevor trying to scare me. Once we got to the last course, which was a haunted mansion, I knew he couldn't scare me cause this was way more my area than his. I got my ball in on the first time and looked up at Trevor and smile.

"Wow, that was great. On the hardest one you get it on the first shot." He said approvingly. I basked in his approval until I caught myself doing it. He hit the ball and also got it in on the first shot. Shocking.

We took our clubs up to the desk and sat on a bench waiting for Becky and Matt to get done.

"So you really think I can't scare you?" Trevor asked.

" No, I don't think, I know." I said defiantly. Trevor just looked at me. He wasn't smiling but just looking at me, dead on. His stare was intense and I felt like it went right through me. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. The last time I had blushed was when Alexander caught me snooping outside his house.

"If your trying to scare me it isn't working." I said in what I hoped was a bored tone.

"Then why are you blushing?" He asked.

"I am not blushing! And even if I was that isn't a sign of being scared.

"Your right, it's a sign of embarrassment. Which in your case, is the equivalent of being scared.

"Your crazy." I said blatantly and then Matt and Becky walked over. Thank the Vampires.

"Well it's about ten thirty and Becky has to be home at eleven." Matt said. Becky looked at him so adoringly. If he ever broke her out I'd personally dig his grave. Trevor looked at me.

"What time is your curfew?" He asked. Curfew? I didn't have a curfew. I hadn't even realized that before.

"Umm, well I don't have one actually." I stuttered.

"Ok, well mine is midnight. I don't know if you want to do something else or what…" Trevor trailed off. Becky gave me this look. I knew I should say yes. But this hadn't really been a double date exactly. Trevor and I had been alone all evening. I don't know how much more we could stand each other.

"Oh, umm, I don't know." I said. I didn't want to be rude, but what else could we do. That we both liked anyways.

"Alrighty, we can decide in the car." Trevor said and started to get up. He held out his hand to me. For a moment I just stared at it. Then I realized he was helping me get up. I slowly took his hand. As soon as our hands made contact we both looked up at each other. His green eyes burned into mine. I quickly got up and let go of his hand. Did he notice the rush I had? Did he feel it too? What was wrong with me. I couldn't get away with blaming it on the shakes anymore. This moment did not escape Becky's notice.

"Well, I think me and Matt should get going." Becky smile at me as she said this and pulled on Matt's hand. I heard Matt ask what the rush is but I couldn't quite here Becky's response. Trevor and I just stood there for a moment, neither of us knowing what to do next.

"Well, you ready to go?" Trevor asked. I nodded and we both headed towards his car. Both of us making sure to not make contact again. He once again opened the door for me and I accidentally set my hand on his. I quickly pulled away and got in the car. He got in and started the car and pulled out heading towards my house.

"You wanna go somewhere else, or what?" He asked.

"Well there isn't much to do and I'm sure my parents wouldn't like me just wandering around." Even though I had done it before, unbeknownst their knowledge. Still, my parents really would want me home sooner than later.

"Alright, home it is." He said.


	5. The Drive Home

**I have forgotten to mention many times that I do not own the characters, however I do own the story line. Thanks for reading!**

On the drive home Trevor and I were fairly quite. Yet again it was uncomfortable we just didn't have anything to say I guess.

"Do I turn left or right here?" Trevor said breaking the silence. I had forgotten he didn't know where I lived.

"Left then take the next right." I replied.

"Ok." He took my directions and slowed down.

"You'll have to point out your house. It's to dark to see the addresses on the houses." He said.

"It's the fourth one on the right, it's yellow." I said. Trevor pulled up beside my driveway.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yeah." Then there was a silence. And it was definitely awkward. I sat there for a second then started to unbuckle my seat belt and gather up my things.

"Did you have fun?" Trevor asked. Right then and there he seemed so sincere. So nice like he actually cared. Like he really wanted me to have had a good time.

"Oh, um, yeah. Thanks for paying for everything you didn't have to." And right then I realized that I actually had had some fun tonight.

"Of course I had to, you were my date. That's what the guy does." He said. I hoped he hadn't felt obligated too.

"But I did want to also." He had read my mind. And then I realized what he said. He wanted to pay for me, the Monster girl. I felt myself blush for the second time tonight. Normally I never ever blush. Good thing it was night time, Trevor couldn't see my cheeks burn red.

"Oh, well thank you." I almost whispered. Then suddenly I realized how close we were. It was like while we had been talking a invisible magnetic field had inched us closer and closer together. I could smell his breath. It smelled like his milkshake. It didn't smell bad though.

"Your welcome." Trevor said just as quietly. Just then the porch light came on causing us both to jump.

"Raven," I heard my mom call. "Is that you?"

I turned to pick up my things and then all of the sudden Trevor was opening my door for me again. I looked up in surprise and he offered me his hand again and I took it. This time when I went to let go Trevor held on. His hand was warm and big but not to big. My hand seemed to fit perfectly into his. Like I felt something as soon as our hands touched. He walked me up to the front porch were my mother was standing. She had a huge grin on her face like her life was complete.

"Hello, Mrs. Madison." Trevor addressed my mom.

"Well, hello Trevor. Did you too have fun?" My mom asked. Still smiling as big as ever.

" I know I did." Trevor said then looked at me. My mom continuously looked at our hands.

"Oh, yeah me too. It was great." I said.

Well, I'm going back inside. Don't stay out here too long, honey. Goodnight Trevor."

"Night Mrs. Madison." Trevor replied then when she shut the door Trevor looked down at me.

" I really did have fun tonight."

"I did too." I said looking at the ground.

"I would like to take you out again sometime, Raven." He said. I looked up at him now. His beautiful green eyes. And I realized that for one night, I didn't constantly think about Alexander. Then before I realized it, Trevor bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

I was completely shocked. For a moment I couldn't think or move or do anything. And then I had another thought. I wasn't repulsed by the kiss at all. His lips felt warm and soft against my pale skin. And then I looked at his eyes and there was no hint of mockery or dislike.

"Goodnight, Raven." Trevor said and gave my hand a squeeze then headed back to his car. I

"Goodnight." I said and I wondered if he had heard me but then he turned around and smile. I waved a little then walked into my house wondering how on earth that just happened.


	6. Trevor's Persistance

The weekend following the date was fairly slow. Becky and Matt hand a date everyday so hanging out with her wasn't a possibility. I thought about going up to Alexander's mansion. It's not his mansion any more though, I thought to myself.

Monday morning came much too soon. I overslept and barely had time to put on clothes let alone eat. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and put on deodorant. I put on a short plaid skirt with skeleton leggings and an As I lay Dying tank top. As I started to put on my make up I realized that I had to face Trevor for the first time after our date. For the first time after he kissed me. I looked at myself in the mirror and changed my top. I put on a blue and black corset that looked a little more like lingerie than a top. All of the sudden I heard a beep. Vaguely thinking it sounded different than normally I rushed out the door carrying my shoes. I suddenly stopped because I didn't see Becky's truck. No, I saw Trevor's car. He gave a little wave and I walked up to the passenger side window and stood there. He finally rolled down his window.

"Are you gonna get in or what?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment.

"Where's Becky at?"

"I told her that I would pick you up today. And tomorrow. And the rest of this week." He said totally confidently.

"And what if I don't want you too?" Even if I had convinced myself into thinking I liked Trevor on our date that didn't mean I was going to stay delusional. Trevor smirked.

"Well I 'spose you'll just have to get over it. But I think we both know that you want too." I glared at him for a moment and he smiled right back at me. Figuring I didn't need a reason to get in trouble at school I climbed in. It was clear to both of us I did it against my will.

"There ya go. Now let's hope we can get to school on time." Trevor said and patted my knee. I felt my leg tingle a little but I ignored it and stared out my window.

When we pulled into the parking lot we were still here a few minutes before bell and students were still hanging around the parking lot. Just then I had a horrific thought. People were going to see me and Trevor. They were going to see that Trevor drove me to school. Quickly I shook myself. Why the hell did I care? I wasn't some platinum blonde with security issues who need everyone's approval.

I gathered my things and Trevor was once again there opening my door. God, did he want everyone to see? Once again I told myself to stop acting like a Barbie. Trevor offered me his hand but I ignored it. People were staring at us, trying to see who Trevor's new girl was. Well, I have news for them, the first person to think that I was his ANYTHING was going to get a voodoo doll of them.

When everyone saw who was getting out of Trevor's car I swore I could here a collective gasp. I flashed everyone a glare and started towards the school Trevor didn't seem to notice everyone's reaction and just walked with me towards the school. Becky stood by my locker looking worried. No doubt she was wondering if I was going to be mad at her for letting Trevor pick me up. She was right, I was mad.

Trevor reached her before I did and flashed her a smile and said thank you. I glared at her but apparently she didn't notice cause she was smiling the most radiant of her smiles. Almost as if she'd done me a huge favor. Pshh, yeah, right that was so not a favor. A favor would be like taking me to Goth Topic and buying me the blackest thing there.

I started to work on the combination on my locker ignoring both of them. I gathered my books and started heading towards homeroom but someone grabbed the back of my arm causing my to drop every single book in my arm.

"What the heck was the for!" I yelled turning around ready to punch someone. And of course there stood Trevor, my lovely obsessive soccer snob. Not that he was mine just that he was my enemy. But he's really not my anything. Is he? No, no he isn't…I don't think…Well maybe, he did have pretty eyes. And he did kiss me and tell me he wanted to go on a date again. Did that make him my something?

"Oh, I'm sorry." Trevor quickly bent over to pick up my books but instead of giving them back to me he held them with his own.

"Whatever." I murmured.

"What were you just going to go to homeroom with out a good bye kiss?" He asked loudly enough for many people to hear. Not that I cared.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get your perfect skin messed up with my black lip gloss, no would I?" I said the last part sweetly but it was clear of my sarcasm.

"Oh you know I wouldn't mind baby." Ew, did he seriously just say that? That was more horrible than the thought of wearing pink. I started to walk away before realizing I didn't have my books. I continued walking barely missing a step deciding those useless books weren't worth it. Now had they been Anne Rice, that would've been a different story.

"Raven!" Trevor called. Why did he use my real name? I turned around. Trevor ran up beside me.

"I'll walk you to class." He said and with that he started towards my homeroom without giving me time to argue. With a sigh I followed wondering what the rest of the day would bring.


	7. The realalization

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been taking me forever to update, but very busy week. Plus I'm on vacation this Saturday through the next, so no updating! Sorry!**

The whole day is kind of a blur. Trevor persistently followed me to all my classes carrying my books and once even opening a door. As the day went on my annoyance decreased. Although I can't say that for the number of people who ogled at us. I mean they didn't even try to hide it.

As the last bell ring I walked to my locker, in my usual slow leisurely sort, then all the sudden Trevor appeared. Again, like he had been all day. He didn't say anything but just walked beside me. When I got to my locker Becky wasn't there which is odd, she always waits for me. I stuffed my books in my locker and looked at Trevor. He was watching me. I looked at him for really the first time today. He had on faded khaki pants, a blue sweater type thing and brown tennis shoes. His shirt showed of the muscles in his chest, stomach and arms. His blonde hair hung a little over his forehead and his Caribbean blue eyes look at me with an emotion I can't explain.

All these years we fought and I was content with hating him and him hating me. He was an annoying soccer snob and I was Monster Girl. I've never seen this side of him before. His eyes were open letting me see his soul and his face gave away an emotion of not disliking, but something else. And I realized right then that I loved Trevor. I love Trevor. I love Trevor. I said it over and over again finally figuring it out. All these years those strange random draws to him I'd had at times now made sense. In fear of loving each other we decide we would hate each other instead. And before I knew what I was saying I blurted out:

"I love you." Trevor smiled and it reached his eyes. His hand reached for mine and pulled me into a hug to which I didn't exist like normal but instead fell into his arms. His warm strong comforting arms.

"I know," Trevor said. "I love you too." I pulled away to look at him and I had no doubt that he meant it. Just then he leaned down and kissed me. In front of everyone in the hall ways. It was a warm passionate kiss. A kiss that released so many bottled up emotions. And then Trevor broke away and kissed me forehead. He took my hand and led me to his car and drove me home. Then he turned to me and said:

"I'm not sure if this is unnecessary to ask or not but Raven, will you give me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

I smiled at him. "Of course."


	8. Help Me Out

**Ok guys so I have had many complaints about me not updating. Which is totally fine but I'd figure I'd tell you why. I was totally planning on ending this story with that last chapter. I also don't have a plan on what I WOULD write next if I did. So I'll give you guys a week. If you review me telling me what to write next or what you want to see happen, then I will. K?**

**Peace, Love, And Vampires**


	9. His Return

**Thanks for the help you guys! I took all the reviews and combined your guys' idea into this chapter.**

Black lipstick? Check. Eyeliner? Check. I looked at my reflection on last time. I was wearing a black mini dress with black combat boots and orange fishnet leggings. Trevor beeped the horn and I ran downstairs and out the door with a quick goodbye to my parents.

When I got outside Trevor was waiting on the passenger door waiting for me. When he looked up he smiled at me and I ran to him giving him a hug. He held me close then kissed my forehead and opened my door.

"Good evening Beautiful."

I giggled. Yes, I Raven giggled. "Hello, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said with a wink. Then he reached over and put a handkerchief over my eyes.

"Trevor?" I asked questioningly.

"It's okay baby." He said and reached over and rested his hand on my knee. With his hand there I relaxed as he pulled out of the drive way. About 7 minutes later Trevor turned off the car and leaned over and kissed my cheek. Then I heard his door open. I momentarily panicked hoping he wasn't just going to leave me here all alone. Then my door opened ending my fear and making me feel guilty for my thoughts.

Trevor reached past me and undid my seat belt and pulled me out of the car still blind folded. Then suddenly he picked me up in a bridals carriage and carried me into some unknown place. Only minutes later he set me on the ground and all I could smell was dirt.

"Uhh, Trevor? Where are we?"

"Just two more seconds babe." Then I heard a lighter. I tried to push all thoughts of worry away when Trevor's arms snaked around my waist.

"I love you." He whispered tickling my ear with his warm breath.

"I love you too…can I see now?" With that Trevor quickly undid the blind fold and I looked around. We were in the graveyard and there was a blanket on the ground with black candles and a picnic basket and a vase of white, red, and black roses. I looked over at Trevor with tears in my eyes. He was smiling at me. He was so amazing. I know he would much rather take me to some expensive restaurant but he knows I'd prefer this so he took my preference over his.

"Trevor…It's amazing. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." And he came over and hugged me and we stood like that for a long while.

"I thought I'd find you hear. But I am surprised to find you have such unexpected company." I turned towards the voice that I knew so well.

"Alexander…?" I whispered. But not out of love or want. Just out of shock. I realized that I really loved Trevor because although I found Alexander very attractive I felt no need to run to his arms and plead for him to stay.

"Hello my love. I've missed you" He said. My love? What?


	10. Everyone Leaves

What? This can't be happening! Alexander left me! He isn't coming back. But yet he stands before me with his sheepish grin on his face.

"I just couldn't stay away from you Raven." What? Did he just say that? Could he not see I was with Trevor? In TREVORS arms? I mean obviously he did cause of his little snide comment earlier but seriously?! I couldn't even think of what to say but apparently Trevor could.

"What are you doing back here?" His voice was calm but there was something burning behind it.

"I came back for my Raven." Alexander stated like it was a fact. HIS? Was I like property now? And could he not see I was obviously with someone else? But before I could get any of this out Trevor spoke again.

"If you haven't noticed she isn't yours anymore. She isn't anyone's. She is her own person. But if she is anyone's she is MINE." Trevor said and there was nothing but razors in his voice. With that he pushed me behind my back as if to shield me.

"You don't understand. She'll always be mine. I can offer her what she truly wants. What can you offer her but money? I can offer her everlasting love. I love her. And in time she will forgive me and love me again."

"Newsflash bloodsucker. I love her more than you ever will. And she isn't ever going to forgive you. Ever. So just leave." Trevor said and he went to leave.

"Raven? Are you really going to let this idiot boy you claimed to hate take you away from me?" And I made the mistake at looking at him. His face was pure sadness and he looked like he hadn't taken care of himself since he left.

"Alexander…I… I love Trevor. And you left me all alone." Trevor was looking at me with astonishment that I didn't understand.

" I know Raven. And I'm so sorry for that. I'll never be able to make up for it. But just let me try? Please Raven? I'm begging you. I love you. I don't want anything if I can't have you with me." He was on his knees now looking like he had just saw the death of his love.

"Alexander…I can't I just can't." I said. Did he not understand that not only could I not but I didn't want to? I loved Trevor couldn't he see that?

"Raven." Trevor spoke up and I looked up at him. He was looking at me with anger and sadness. But I couldn't understand why. Wasn't he happy? I just passed the ultimate I love you test.

"Trevor? Why are you mad at me? I thought you'd be happy…" I said whispering so only he could hear.

"Happy?! You thought I'd be happy?!" He yelled letting go of me completely and taking a step away from me. That hurt really bad. Being denied his contact completely split me wide open.

"You honestly thought I'd be happy for you? Now that your TRUE love has come back. I love you. And I thought you loved me but I was wrong." And with that Trevor stormed off and the realization hit me. He thought I still loved Alexander when I was really just trying not to hurt him as he had hurt me.

"Trevor! Wait! It's not like that. Your getting it all wrong!" I yelled and ran after him but I feel and didn't have the will to get up. I just watched him drive off leaving me here all alone. Just like my last love. But this hurt so much more. I sat on the ground crying the hardest I've ever cried. I'd completely forgotten I wasn't alone until Alexander spoke again.

"I'm…sorry Raven. Coming back obviously was a very bad idea. I thought that maybe you'd still be waiting for me…" He said but I couldn't stand hearing him apologize. It was all his fault. All his fault.

"Just go away! Leave me ALONE! Forever. Stop ruining my life! I hate you! Just go you've done enough. I never ever want to see you again!" I screamed and I'm sure awoke every person in a five mile radius.

"Raven…" Alexander said hesitantly.

"Just go. Go away." I whispered. There was a moment of silence then I heard him walk away. I don't know how much later but I finally got up and started walking home.

**Sorry guys! I know it sucks but I promise it isn't over yet!**


	11. Goodbye

Two days passed. I left my room to shower, eat, or if my mom absolutely forced me out. I heard Alexander stop buy a dew times but I didn't care and was thankful when my mom turned him away. I cried and I slept and then I cried some more. Why couldn't Alexander just let me and Trevor be? Now he ruined everything. I love Trevor but he doesn't love me anymore. What was I suppose to do now? I certainly wasn't going back to Alexander. No way in Hell.

Come Monday morning I had to get up and get dressed and go… to school. And see Trevor. I considered skipping but I knew my mom's answer already. I threw on the blackest things I own. Put big black circles around my eyes and walked out of the house. Crap. How am I getting to school.

Becky tried to talk to me but I blew her off so she didn't know Trevor and I …weren't together anymore.

It was still so weird to think that. Just as I figured out that I love him more than anything, yes even being a vampire, he got taken away from me. Oh god I missed him. I felt fresh tears but I suppressed them. I started my walk to school. Half way down the road I heard a car slow down, it was Becky. All she did was open the door and allowed me to get in. She didn't say anything or ask any questions. She just sat there in silence with me while I tried not to cry.

We pulled into the parking lot and I barely had the courage top get out of the car. Everyone had just gotten use to the fact that me and Trevor were dating. Now peop0le were going to hate me even more. I walked most of the way with Becky then Matt joined us no one saying a word. I walked with my eyes down avoiding any eye contact.

I got my books out of my locker and shut the door. I made the mistake of looking up and there was Trevor staring directly at me. I didn't look at him enough time to read his expression but instead hurried into my homeroom.

The rest of the day went by slower than any other school day. I kept my head down and my eyes focused on the floor. I purposely avoided areas I knew Trevor would be in and at the final bell I didn't even stop by my locker I just headed straight for Becky's truck. I sat there for maybe five minutes when I heard the door open,. I didn't look up or say anything to her afraid I might start crying. I knew it wasn't fair to her but right now I just didn't want to talk. There was a moment of complete silence.

"Well, are you going to talk or not?" I looked up quickly to hear not a girls voice but a much deeper males voice. A voice I knew very well. Trevor.

I just looked at him completely shocked and quite honestly scared. Was he going to yell at me again? The only person in the world I give a bats crap about what they think and they hate me. Bat-tastic. Trevor started to speak:

"Alexander came to see me last night. He said you were refusing to come out of your room…he also told me about what happened after I left the cemetery that night…" I simply looked at him.

"Raven, I can't figure this out if you don't at least talk to me a little." He raised his voice and I actually got angry.

"Whatever Soccer Snob, go ruin someone else's life. Cause your not in mine anymore." These words a were of course totally a lie but he didn't need to know that he was still the biggest part of my life.

Trevor ran a hand through his hair. "Look I know I shouldn't have reacted like that at the graveyard but you have to understand Raven. I thought I was going to lose you. And I just couldn't stand to stand there and see it happen."

"If you listened to one word I said then you would've known I still loved you and only you."

"Loved?" He said. Sound so hurt I almost couldn't take it.

"Good-bye Trevor." And with that I got out of the car and walked away.


	12. Falling in love Again

I walked home from school. I went straight to my room and didn't come out for even dinner. Even though I told Trevor I didn't love him. Well I at least insinuated it, I still really did. But I couldn't just let Trevor get away for making me hurt so bad. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I knew he would hurt me but I ignored it thinking he had changed. I was obviously wrong.

I fell asleep around 10 that night not bothering to do any homework. At around two I heard a knock on my window. I thought I had been imagining it so I turned over and tried to fall back to sleep.

I heard the knock again less tentative this time. I reached over and turned on my Edward Scissor Hands light. I stumbled over to my window to find Alexander standing there. I opened my window silently.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

" I just came to apologize again for my actions."

"Whatever Alexander. You left me and I found love and you ruined it for me." I said my voice like razors.

"So you still love Trevor?" He questioned.

"Of course I still love Trevor you stupid bat. I will always love Trevor. But I can see that he never truly loved me. He came and apologized today and I had to turn him down," I said nearly crying. I bit back my tears. Gothic Vampire Princesses do NOT cry.

"Why did you have to turn him down?"

"Because," I said like it was obvious, well it was obvious, to me at least. " He obviously only said those things because he felt sorry for me now. He saw that I didn't get back together with you and probably felt sorry. For me, no one feels sorry for me." I practically spit at him.

" What if I told you I know that's not why he wanted you back?"

"Well then that'd be pretty great but seeing as you don't I'd really like it if you just left." I made a move to shut my window but Alexander stopped me. I saw something shift ion the shadows and saw Trevor come from behind a bush.

I sopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped doing anything besides look at him. Had he heard that whole conversation? Oh, god he must think I'm pathetic.

"Raven…" Trevor spoke softly.

"I went to talk to Trevor right after you left the graveyard. I realized that you really truly loved him and realized that I had messed itall up for you. I explained to him everything you said and he just witnessed what you said right now. He wanted to get back together with you because I explained to him how you really did love him. He only left because he thought you loved me still and couldn't bare to watch." Alexander let out in a rush.

"I love you monster girl." Trevor said with a timid smile. I looked at him for a moment. His beautiful eyes. His wonderful smile, and I fell in love all over again.

" I love you too soccer snob."


	13. Authors Final Note

**This story is in fact finished. I would like to dedicate this whole story to "cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake" because she reviewed more than anyone and always gave me positive feed back.**

**I am currently working on a Twilight Fanfic. So My Vampire Kisses stuff might be off for a while. If you wanna check out the Twilight one it is rated M (sorry) and it's called Berkley Romance. Til next time**

**Fangs, Blood, and Vampires.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone! I know that this is an old story but there is a sequel! The first chapter is up and posted and for you all who read this here's a little inside scope:**

**There is Schizophrenia involved in this story =)**

**This whole story is dedicated to Zachary-Goode13**

**The only reason this story is alive =)**

**Hope you read it! Feedback is lovely!**

**Love, Bites, And Everything Not Nice**

**Hannah**


	15. Chapter 15

So, I have decided to not continue this story at all, but just so you know, they were gonna get back together. If you have any other questions about it feel free to ask.

Also, I am writing an original story, if you wanna read it just ask. I'd love to get your opinions.

I'll post the summary if some of you are interested.

~Hannah~


End file.
